The Demon Inside
by Kimiko1234
Summary: Shibuya Psychic Research Center gets another call about some ghost creating problems but is it more than they can handle? Rated T just in case of cuss words.


_**Heya! So this is my second fanfic but my first one for Ghost Hunt! I am excited about the story although it might only reach at the least 5 chapters... Anyways enjoy and if you want things to happen in the story let me know by reviewing or pm me!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Call**

"I'm so glad the whole zombie thing is over." Mai said with a sigh of relief then continued "That was the worst case Shibuya Psychic Research Center has dealt with right Naru?"

"Yes."

"Well at least we are heading ba-" Mai said but was cut off by a noise.

Ring-ring-ring! It was Naru's work phone.

"Shibuya Psychic Research Center.." Naru said then waited, "Our team will be there shortly." Then he hung up.

"Another call?" Lin asked

"Yeah, you have to turn around, then go left. I will explain from there."

"So what is the job about?" Mai asked

"All they said was that they think they have a ghost in their house." Naru replied

"I think you should call Masako." Lin said

"Yeah that might make things easier." Naru said while going through his contacts, "Ms. Hara, we have a new job. Can you meet us there?"

Naru waited then hung up

"So?" Lin asked

"She said she will meet us there."

"Ugh I don't like Masako, I bet she was like, Naru I will do anything for you!" Mai thought

Once they got to the place they were greeted by a young couple.

"Hello, I am Koujo, Lin Head of the Shibuya Psychic Research Center." He had to lie because Naru looked too young so they would think its a scam. "You may call me Lin. Oh and this is Naru and Mai."

"Hello Lin, I am Atsuo and this is my wife, Kira. We just moved in and well things seem to move around on their own. My wife and I are expecting and we want to make sure this place is safe."

"Mr. Atsuo." Mai started, " We will do everything to make sure this place is safe for you and your wife. We are expecting Masako Hara and she will evaluate your house."

Then a gust of wind came.

"Burr. Maybe we should all go in." Kira said

"Good idea." Mai said

Later when they were inside...

"I'll go make some tea." Kira said and hastily left

"So Mr. Atsuo." Naru started then was cut off

"Please call me Atsuo."

"Okay Atsuo. When did these 'activities' start happening?"

"About three days after we moved in. At first I thought it was Kira moving things around. At first it would be like an object in a different place on a shelf, but then things would move to other rooms, and now things are moving right before our eyes."

"What you're dealing with is a poltergeist."

"A what?"

"A poltergeist is a spirit that moves or throws things." Masako said coming in, "I'm sorry for just barging in but it was really cold. I'm Masako Hara, you may call me Masako if you wish."

"Masako is here to assess your house." Lin explained

"Assess?" Kira said walking in with some tea

"I am here to make sure the spirit here isn't aggressive." Masako answered, "Can you take me into the room where it first started and then the rooms that are more active?"

"Uh, sure right this way." Atsuo said while getting up and leading Masako

"So have you guys dealt with this kind of stuff before?" Kira asked trying to start a conversation

"Yes, we usually get calls about stuff like this." Lin said once again lying.

"Oh! Your baby I bet it will be a boy right?" Mai asked

"I will actually find out tomorrow."

"Once you do you'll have to tell me!" Mai said energetically

Then Masako and Atsuo came back.

"So is the house safe?"

"For the most part yes. But I would like to stay for a day or two to make sure." Masako said

"Oh. Okay."

"Do you have an empty room?"

"Yes. Why?"

"We would like to set up headquarters."

"Headquarters?"

"Its where we put the monitors that are linked to cameras that we will set throughout the house." Naru explained, "Lin, Mai, go get equipment."

"Is it okay if we stay while you're here?" Atsuo asked

"Yeah it should be fine."

* * *

_**Until Next Time.**_


End file.
